Rift Crystal
'Rift Crystal's are items, and a form of currency in Dragon's Dogma. Description Rift Crystals are a currency used in Dragon's Dogma. There are multiple ways to both earn and spend them. They can be acquired by having the Main pawn hired by other Arisens through the Rift, can be dropped by defeated enemies, may be found in chests, and can be obtained as rewards from Quests. They are used to rarify dragonforged items with Barroch, to repair broken Riftstones on Bitterblack Isle, and to purify cursed items with Olra. They are also used for renting Hired Pawns from the Rift, and can also be exchanged for weapons, armor, inclination elixirs and cosmetic items from the Rift Shop. Items When a foe is dispatched, it may drop a Rift Crystal - these Rift Crystal drops are more common in The Everfall (Post-Dragon) or on Bitterblack Isle, but do occur in Gransys, even from relatively mundane creatures such as Wolves and Goblins. Monsters located on Bitterblack Isle have the highest chance of dropping Rift Crystals. There are nine different types of Rift Crystals: three were found in Gransys in Dragon's Dogma, and nine more types are found only in Dark Arisen on Bitterblack Isle. Obtaining Rift Crystals Rift Crystals may be dropped as items that can be picked up, bought, obtained as quest rewards, and gained by a fellow Arisen hiring one's Main Pawn. From Pawn Hires To enable more hires of the Arisen's pawn one can either: *Make sure the pawn is well turned out, well equipped, and has suitable Inclinations and skills. *Create one or more alternative accounts and hire one's own pawns. *There is a 1,000,000 (one million) Rift Crystal limit on rewards per rental, effective between each time the Hired Pawn is released into the Rift by the renter and the instance when the owner Arisen sleeps at an inn or bench. *Join a group and forum and request or participate in hiring - several exist on Facebook, GameFaqs, Reddit and so on. For links, see Trading and Gifting § Hiring and Trading Websites. In Dragon's Dogma: * In the original Dragon's Dogma, resting at an inn occasionally caused the game itself to hire one's Main Pawn and award the Arisen with a level-based amount of Rift Crystals; i.e., the higher the Arisen's level, the higher the amount of crystals received. A level 200 pawn earned 1,500 RC from the game's offline rent. From Quests A good way to get Rift Crystals, is completing the From a Different Sky quests. There are 100 badges to find, and each one nets at least 1,600 RC. Once collected, these badges remain in the inventory or storage and can be used to rapidly complete these quests on subsequent playthroughs, making further accumulation of Crystals, experience and money almost effortless. Obtaining Rift Crystal Items * Equip the secret augment Fortune to dramatically increase the 100 RC drops from slain creatures. *On Bitterblack Isle: ** Chests in the Ward of Regret and in The Pilgrim's Gauntlet always contain a Maneater. Killing a Maneater may randomly reward a drop of 20,000+ Rift Crystals. ** The Forsaken Cathedral has a Golden Knight/Silver Knight team that drops 9,000+ RC and 13,000+ G as a reward when defeated. *Weal doubles Rift Crystal gain. *Hard Mode also doubles Rift Crystal gain. Purchase with Real World Money Rift Crystals may also be purchased with real world money, not in-game gold, on console. These microtransactions are not available on the PC version, or on the PS4, XONE or Switch releases. Estimating Rift Crystals obtained from Pawn Hires The Rift Crystal earnings for hired Pawns are simply one tenth of the number of Experience Points the pawn would have earned during their hire, but only experience earned from combat, not quests. The amount earned is modified based on the relative Character Level of the pawns and Arisen, and or the number of members in the party, just as it is for the Arisen's Main Pawn. Notes * The same Discipline Points farming exploit in the Noble Quarter during Post-Game can be used to earn rift crystals with near zero effort by hiring ones pawn with an "alt account". *High level characters may "farm" Cursed Dragons at the Duskmoon Tower with Rancid Bait Meat for their Rift Crystal drops. Gallery Rift Crystal.jpg|Rift Crystal close up. Rift Crystal Drops.jpg|Rift Crystals dropped by the Silver Knight. es:Cristales de la falla Category:Concepts Category:Rift Crystals